


云中城堡

by Alas



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Reincarnation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alas/pseuds/Alas
Summary: 转世梗
Relationships: Griffon Minos/Wyvern Rhadamanthys, Harpy Valentine/Balron Rune





	1. Chapter 1

1.

（窗外传来街上的喧闹——马蹄声，马车轮子声，皮鞋、靴子、木鞋……的脚步声，报童叫卖声；街头顽童欢闹声；楼下传来的擦洗的声音；有个青年男人和门外的什么人大声寒暄的声音；装着东西的瓷器、玻璃杯与金属制托盘磕碰的声音；皮鞋踏着木地板的声音；便鞋踏着木质地板的声音。）

诺亚：早上好，先生。

（瓷器磕碰木质桌面的声音）

塞巴斯蒂安·贝克：早上好，诺亚。埃德加早上不和我一起吃饭了。

诺亚：恕我直言，先生。埃德加少爷这周已经第三次不吃早饭就跑出去了。这对他的胃没有好处。

塞巴斯蒂安·贝克：唉，我当然知道。可他自己就是个医科生，谁能劝得动他呢。

诺亚：埃德加少爷临走前提到过他要去拜访隔壁新搬来的绅士，也许我们可以期待那位挪威来的绅士发扬挪威人好客的精神。

埃德加·贝克：[从屋外]我的好上帝啊！

塞巴斯蒂安·贝克：也许不。[提高音量]埃德加？

（皮鞋快速踏着木质楼梯的声音）

埃德加·贝克：我们的新邻居！

塞巴斯蒂安·贝克：他是个好上帝？

埃德加·贝克：他是个疯子！有哪个严于律己的绅士不在早上七点钟就开始新的一天？他竟然还没醒，哦，当然是在我敲门前还没醒。

塞巴斯蒂安·贝克：埃德加，不是谁都像你一样精力充沛。而且他昨天刚搬来，一定很累。他因为你把他吵醒生气了？

埃德加·贝克：他倒很乐意呢。见到我惊喜极了，立刻给了我一个巨大的拥抱。

塞巴斯蒂安·贝克：诺亚——

埃德加·贝克：行了，哥哥，他早就走了。隔壁那位，他管自己叫米诺斯。我想是历史学把他弄疯的。

塞巴斯蒂安·贝克：克里特的米诺斯？

埃德加·贝克：正是。还管我叫艾亚哥斯。没准见到你要叫你拉达曼迪斯。

塞巴斯蒂安·贝克：他真是学历史的吗？

埃德加·贝克：谁知道？我逃出来的时候他还没冷静下来呢。他该不会是老贝克从挪威给我们送来的礼物吧？

塞巴斯蒂安·贝克：埃德加！

埃德加·贝克：生气之前先想想他怎么把我从尼泊尔带来的。从颅相学上看来，你和他不乏相似。

塞巴斯蒂安·贝克：行了，埃德加。我们都知道父亲什么样。

埃德加·贝克：应该是都不知道。我们一起长大，可都没怎么见过他。没准老贝克真在挪威和某个金发女人留下过意外之喜。

塞巴斯蒂安·贝克：我是说，老贝克——父亲绝不会到挪威那么寒冷的地方。

埃德加·贝克：可惜。那位虽然疯了点儿，当哥哥没准挺好玩

塞巴斯蒂安·贝克：你不怕遗产不够养活三个人？

埃德加·贝克：你不怕？

塞巴斯蒂安·贝克：我学法律就是为了能自己养活自己。

埃德加·贝克：我当医生也一样。

塞巴斯蒂安·贝克：如果你早起是为了读书的话。

埃德加·贝克：你猜我们为什么在伦敦租了一所公寓，雇了两个临时仆人？

塞巴斯蒂安·贝克：因为我们在放暑假。

埃德加·贝克：太对了！所以别再提任何让人头疼的事情了！

塞巴斯蒂安·贝克：我的错。既然回来了，就把早饭好好吃完。

埃德加·贝克：唉，我开始想念隔壁的绅士了。

2.

（小贩的叫卖声，马车车轮声衮衮不绝，众人谈笑声，流浪儿的欢闹和乞讨，年轻女孩轻轻哼着歌，是《艾丽卡》；

（其他声音渐消，只剩哼唱声和轻巧的脚步声。）

米诺斯·伍德罗：吉欣（Kuin）！

（哼唱声骤停）

桑娅：先生，您叫我？

米诺斯·伍德罗：是，就是你

桑娅：那是挪威语吗？

米诺斯·伍德罗：不，那是……是句感叹什么的。算了，你叫什么名字？

桑娅：桑娅·舒尔茨，先生。

米诺斯·伍德罗：好吧，舒尔茨小姐……我叫你桑娅可以吗？

桑娅：可以，先生。

米诺斯·伍德罗：你是两位贝克先生的女仆吧。那位厨师是你亲戚？

桑娅：是的，先生。他是我表哥，而且就在楼上。

米诺斯·伍德罗：别那样看我，桑娅。我不是那种骗小女孩儿的花花公子。我是随便问问。

桑娅：您想问什么？您应该知道打听小道消息是很不体面的。

米诺斯·伍德罗：真是个聪明姑娘。我没有恶意，只想了解一下两位贝克先生。

桑娅：如果您真的抱着友善的目的，就请直接登门拜访吧。我可听说您待埃德加少爷很热情。

[从一扇门后传来]诺亚：桑娅，你怎么不快进来？又在和保罗闲聊？

桑娅：[提高音量]不，是另一个！看，先生，如果您是位绅士，就请到绅士的起居室里去吧。

（开门声）

诺亚：啊，下午好，伍德罗先生。

米诺斯·伍德罗：你好。我想拜访一下年长的贝克先生，不知他现在是否有空？

（打开名片夹纽扣的咔哒声；指甲刮在名片边缘上的声音，刮了两三次才听到抽出一张名片的声音。）

诺亚：请您稍等。

（关门声）

（一段紧张的沉默）

（开门声）

诺亚：贝克先生在等着您。

米诺斯·伍德罗：他对我的名字有什么评价？

诺亚：搬弄是非不是我的职责。您为什么不亲自问他呢。无意冒犯，不过您从正门进去更得体。

米诺斯·伍德罗：……你们总是那么忠诚。

3.

塞巴斯蒂安·贝克：伍德罗先生，下午好。很高兴见到您。

米诺斯·伍德罗：别这么客套了，我希望你叫我米诺斯。

塞巴斯蒂安·贝克：如果您坚持。也请称呼我塞巴斯蒂安。红茶？

米诺斯·伍德罗：谢谢。

塞巴斯蒂安·贝克：桑娅——那位女仆——的手艺。

（一段沉默。只有细微的瓷器磕碰声。）

塞巴斯蒂安·贝克：埃德加，啊，就是早上打扰你的那位青年，他是我弟弟。我替他道歉，希望你能原谅他。

米诺斯·伍德罗：没关系，他是个有趣的人。而且我想我也吓着他了。

塞巴斯蒂安·贝克：哈，的确。不过他很喜欢你。

米诺斯·伍德罗：那么你呢？换句话说，我的名字让你想到什么了吗？

塞巴斯蒂安·贝克：……这个……也许你的父母在历史方面颇有造诣……

米诺斯·伍德罗：所以你还没有想起来。

塞巴斯蒂安·贝克：对不起，什么？

米诺斯·伍德罗：拉达曼迪斯。

塞巴斯蒂安·贝克：埃德加的确说过，要是你见到我没准就这么称呼我。

米诺斯·伍德罗：哈德斯救我！我可怎么忍受你。

塞巴斯蒂安·贝克：我不知道在奥斯陆情况如何。但这里是伦敦，您刚才的行为并不算十分得体。我珍视与您相识的机会并尊重您，但也请您付出同样的尊重。

米诺斯·伍德罗：我从没提过奥斯陆，你怎么知道？

塞巴斯蒂安·贝克：什……不，只是为了和伦敦对应……我的天，真是一团糟！

米诺斯·伍德罗：这是至今为止我最同意的一句了！……你笑什么？

塞巴斯蒂安·贝克：抱歉，只是埃德加说过你十分有趣。现在我也这样认为了。我还从没和一个刚认识不到五分钟的人吵架。

米诺斯·伍德罗：相信你以后也不会。

（一段沉默；似乎能听见两人心里的笑声。）

米诺斯·伍德罗：为了弥补我的失礼，请你吃晚餐。务必不要推辞。

4.

塞巴斯蒂安给埃德加的便条

埃德加：你说过米诺斯·伍德罗（被你残酷地吵醒的那位绅士）既疯又有趣，我现在完全同意。所以现在我们一起去吃晚餐。晚上你自己吃饭，千万别又到马戏团吃零食去。

塞巴斯蒂安

5.

（瓷质茶具与托盘的碰撞声；抹布擦拭木质桌面的声音；低声的哼唱声。）

埃德加·贝克：桑娅！

桑娅：天啊！埃德加少爷，您吓了我一跳。

埃德加·贝克：我哥哥下午和伍德罗先生谈得怎么样？

桑娅：他们刚见面时谈得不错，后来因为什么事起了争执。结果一起吃晚餐去了。

埃德加·贝克：那就是谈得好极了。

桑娅：您可不能再到马戏团吃晚饭。我会告诉塞巴斯蒂安少爷的。

埃德加·贝克：我就是来通知你们这件事的。再见，桑娅！

（门嘭地一声关上；稳当又轻的下楼脚步声，最后几步是跳下去的。）

桑娅：[提高音量]诺亚，埃德加少爷说他又不回来吃晚饭了。

诺亚：唉。两位贝克先生的暑假不会清净了。

桑娅：那该多好玩！这么多有意思的人。就算是新搬来的邻居也有意思。我有点后悔对他那么没礼貌。

诺亚：老天，桑娅！说你没把女工脾气拿出来。

桑娅：我没有，没有。

（门铃）

吉尔斯·罗杰：请问有人吗？

诺亚：罗杰警官！他不是晚上才巡逻吗？可千万别是埃德加少爷出了什么事！

（匆忙的脚步声；开门声。）

吉尔斯·罗杰：打扰了，这位先生从挪威来，在这栋楼里租了一间公寓。

科尔贝·伯格：我租的是3号，请问丘布……就是房东先生在吗？

诺亚：您是科尔贝·伯格先生，来自挪威，是吧。丘布先生有事离开，把3号的钥匙暂时交给我保管。

科尔贝·伯格：是的，这是我的证明。

诺亚：您的钥匙，希望您享受在伦敦的生活。从这里绕到3号的正门有点远。如果您不介意，我建议您从仆人用的楼梯上楼，从2号的门廊过去。

科尔贝·伯格：谢谢。啊，警官，我自己拿行李。

吉尔斯·罗杰：那可不行。刚才那个马车夫把你扔在路口，我得弥补他给伦敦形象造成的损失。

科尔贝·伯格：太感谢您了。再见。

诺亚：我的荣幸，先生。

6.

（沉重的箱子稳当地放在木楼板上的声音；紧接着又是一声。）

吉尔斯·罗杰：好了，就是这儿。欢迎来到伦敦。

科尔贝·伯格：谢谢，警官。

吉尔斯·罗杰：不用那么客气，我叫吉尔斯·罗杰，请叫我罗杰。

科尔贝·伯格：很高兴见到你，罗杰。我是科尔贝·伯格。

吉尔斯·罗杰：也很高兴见到你，伯格。

科尔贝·伯格：如果不嫌弃匆忙和简陋，请让我用下午茶招待。

吉尔斯·罗杰：你可真太客气了，我非常乐意。

（钥匙开门声；搬动箱子的声音；箱子上的小锁头“咔”地打开。）

吉尔斯·罗杰：我去找点热水。

科尔贝·伯格：又得麻烦你了。

吉尔斯·罗杰：说真的，伯格。你还这么客气我可受不了了。

（一小段欢快的无声；时常被有条不紊地摆弄器具的声音打断。）

吉尔斯·罗杰：桑娅——哦，刚才那个女仆——真是个好心的姑娘。

（挪动椅子的声音。）

科尔贝·伯格：您的茶……？

吉尔斯·罗杰：不加奶油，一块糖。谢谢。

科尔贝·伯格：无意冒犯，你不像传统的英国人。

吉尔斯·罗杰：不，我来自塞浦路斯，在地中海东边。

科尔贝·伯格：听起来是个美丽的地方。

吉尔斯·罗杰：的确很美。唉，伦敦有点太大了。

科尔贝·伯格：也太嘈杂了。

吉尔斯·罗杰：大城市唯一的好处是可以见到各式各样的人。尤其是对巡警来说。

科尔贝·伯格：有任何值得一提的人吗？

吉尔斯·罗杰：虽然这里的人都一幅可敬的样子，真正可敬的人不多。要说起来，住在1号的两位贝克先生都称得上绅士。年长的那一位更值得尊敬。

科尔贝·伯格：我与他见了一面，看起来是个严肃的人。

吉尔斯·罗杰：他是学法律的。唉，真希望他能当上大法官，像贝克先生那样的法官绝不会被花言巧语的律师们哄骗。

科尔贝·伯格：罗杰，我相信所有的罪恶最终都会得到公正的审判。

吉尔斯·罗杰：真好，你也是学历史的，难怪会这样想。

科尔贝·伯格：我“也”是？

吉尔斯·罗杰：2号的米诺斯·伍德罗先生也是学历史的，而且也来自挪威。

科尔贝·伯格：真是太巧了，他正是我的前辈。我的导师常常称赞他的天赋。可惜伍德罗先生竟然退学了。

吉尔斯·罗杰：你愿意的话，直接去隔壁找他吧。

科尔贝·伯格：据他的同学说，伍德罗先生是一个颇为冷淡的人。我怕他不会愿意一个晚辈冒失地打扰他的旅行。

吉尔斯·罗杰：怎么会，他待两位贝克先生就很热情。

科尔贝·伯格：他们一定是十分优秀的人物。

吉尔斯·罗杰：那么我敢说伍德罗先生见到你也会喜欢的。

科尔贝·伯格：谢谢，罗杰。

吉尔斯·罗杰：天啊，我得走了。还得巡逻呢。谢谢你的茶，伯格。

科尔贝·伯格：是我得谢谢你的友善，罗杰。

（硬底靴轻快地下楼的声音。）

7.

繆：你好啊，埃德加。

埃德加•贝克：你好，繆！

莱米：好久不见了。

埃德加•贝克：是啊，你们有什么新节目吗？

莱米：法拉奥有一个。他又弄到条新狗。

埃德加•贝克：我的老天！你可别摔下来！

繆：啊哈，正式演出时比这惊险多了。

法拉奥：哟！埃德加！

莱米：正说到你呢。

埃德加•贝克：新狗？啊哦，好厉害。

法拉奥：聪明极了。是码头上的伊万打赌赢的，送给我了。

埃德加•贝克：你可得教它看家，这眼神凶得真像我哥哥。

繆：然后就能帮你打架了。上次没受伤吧？

埃德加•贝克：那几个捣乱的家伙比我伤得厉害多了。要不是罗杰警官找来塞巴斯蒂安，我能把他们扔到顶棚上，再让他们直接摔到马厩里。

莱米：我想他是问塞巴斯蒂安有没有揍你，哈哈哈！

埃德加•贝克：喔——他可是重创了我的心灵。

繆：埃德加，你哥哥来了！他和另外一个绅士一起。一定是来找你的。

埃德加•贝克：那位长什么样？

繆：淡金色头发，扎起来了。流海挡着眼睛。像欧洲大陆的人。

埃德加•贝克：那是昨天搬来的新邻居。他管自己叫米诺斯。

法拉奥：这名字真好。我知道好多诗歌唱一个叫米诺斯的古代国王。

埃德加•贝克：他简直就是那个米诺斯。还管我叫艾亚哥斯呢。总之，当着米诺斯的面，塞巴斯蒂安就高抬贵手啦！

法拉奥：你怎么知道？

埃德加•贝克：我一看见他就知道。

（隔着帐篷和一段颇远的距离，开场音乐响起。）

繆：要开场了。埃德加，快去前面坐着吧。莱米，你得去拿链锤了。

埃德加•贝克：祝我好运，各位！更祝你们好运！

8.

（开场音乐的声音，很近，因而很响亮；他们的对话声也比室内大。）

塞巴斯蒂安•贝克：真没想到你喜欢看马戏。

米诺斯•伍德罗：我也没想到。看到海报才想来看的。

塞巴斯蒂安•贝克：刚才海报上的空中飞人叫繆，埃德加和他们很熟。

米诺斯•伍德罗：你和他们熟吗？

塞巴斯蒂安•贝克：来找埃德加的时候见过几次。都是挺不错的人。

米诺斯•伍德罗：你想过他们成为战士的样子吗？

塞巴斯蒂安•贝克：我的天！那得是多么不像样的战争！

米诺斯•伍德罗：（大笑）的确，的确。

埃德加•贝克：两位晚上好！

塞巴斯蒂安•贝克：埃德加！你在这儿干什么？

埃德加•贝克：十有八九和你一样，塞巴斯蒂安。很高兴又见面了，伍德罗先生。

米诺斯•伍德罗：我得为我早上的行为道歉，贝克先生。

埃德加•贝克：没关系，我喜欢你，所以不在乎。还有，叫我埃德加吧。

米诺斯•伍德罗：好的，埃德加。也请叫我米诺斯。

塞巴斯蒂安•贝克：米诺斯是历史专业的，主攻克里特史……

埃德加•贝克：别！别提那些让人头疼的东西。你们说就好了。

塞巴斯蒂安•贝克：埃德加对历史和哲学过敏。

埃德加•贝克：噢你就是喜欢在米诺斯面前揭我短。

塞巴斯蒂安•贝克：我敢说他早上就知道你所有的缺点了。而且你吃的什么当晚餐？

埃德加•贝克：米诺斯，看啊！他又来烦我了。

米诺斯•伍德罗：我也真不明白你怎么能在没有餐桌和至少一只盘子的地方进餐。

埃德加•贝克：够了，我要上诉。

（开场音乐停；一阵急促的鼓点。）

塞巴斯蒂安•贝克：嘘，看节目。

9.

（马车车轮在石板路上滚动的声音，渐渐消失；几双皮鞋懒洋洋地踏着石板路的声音。）

埃德加•贝克：米诺斯，你自已一个人可不能做刚才那个车夫的车。他会骗外地人。

塞巴斯蒂安•贝克：真的？他对我一向很诚实。

埃德加•贝克：当然。莱米——今天表演链锤的那个演员告诉我的。那个车夫以前在威尼斯……

米诺斯•伍德罗：划船？

埃德加•贝克：对，你怎么知道？

米诺斯•伍德罗：我猜的。

塞巴斯蒂安•贝克：时候不早了，咱们都该休息了。今天可真够忙。

米诺斯•伍德罗：的确。晚安，两位。很高兴能认识你们。

埃德加•贝克：晚安，米诺斯。我明天不会吵你了。

塞巴斯蒂安•贝克：晚安，米诺斯。

（两个脚步声踏上台阶；钥匙开门声；关门声；软底皮鞋相对更轻的声音；开门声。）

米诺斯•伍德罗：我竟然有封信？

（门被随手关上的声音；撕开信封声。）

尊敬的伍德罗先生：

您好。

我是今天刚搬到3号的租户，我的名字是科尔贝•伯格。同您一样，我来自挪威。而且同样是乌勒森教授的学生。总听教授提到您对克里特历史上的热爱和熟悉，我希望能有拜访您的荣幸。

您诚挚的，

科尔贝•伯格

米诺斯•伍德罗：我敢肯定是他！

（门被突然拉开带起的风声。）

米诺斯•伍德罗：……算了，我今天已经受够折磨了……

（门被缓缓地关上的吱呀声。）


	2. Chapter 2

10.

（雨水打在玻璃上的声音；偶尔有瓷器碰撞的声音和茶匙与瓷器碰撞的声音。）

米诺斯•伍德罗：塞巴斯蒂安，你们英国又下雨了。

塞巴斯蒂安•贝克：又不是我的错。你来这儿的头一个礼拜全是晴天已经够幸运了。

埃德加•贝克：“晴天”不该那么潮湿。尼泊尔的晴天才是晴天。

塞巴斯蒂安•贝克：得了，埃德加。你在尼泊尔甚至没待到记事。

科尔贝•伯格：罗杰，你今晚的巡逻恐怕会很艰难。

吉尔斯•罗杰：我的职责。

埃德加•贝克：最近伦敦有好玩的案子吗？

吉尔斯•罗杰：有一起失踪案很奇怪。码头上一个扛包的工人突然失踪了，什么都没带走。他的债主报的警，希望把债追回来。

埃德加•贝克：是不是一个叫伊万的俄罗斯大个子？法拉奥提到过他。

塞巴斯蒂安•贝克：可能就是躲债去了。

吉尔斯•罗杰：不，他走的时候没带多少现金。

米诺斯•伍德罗：伊万……他什么时候走的？

吉尔斯•罗杰：这我可不清楚，这件案子不归我管。

科尔贝•伯格：法拉奥不是游艺场马戏团的驯兽师吗？我昨天遇见了他们的空中飞人。

埃德加•贝克：繆？他几天前就辞职了，再没和别人联系过。

吉尔斯•罗杰：你认得他？

科尔贝•伯格：从海报上看见过，不知为什么就记住了。

埃德加•贝克：他告诉你为什么走了么？大家都很想他。

科尔贝•伯格：他什么也没提，只是对我说Lune，我想是这个法语词。

塞巴斯蒂安•贝克：我觉得可能是Rune，符文或诗歌的意思。他是马戏团的演员么。

吉尔斯•罗杰：听起来都很好听。

米诺斯•伍德罗：（低声）又来了，又来了。天啊。

埃德加•贝克：真吓人，像惊险小说一样。

米诺斯•伍德罗：埃及的人相信人死后灵魂会从新投胎到人间，也许他们想起了前世的事情。

塞巴斯蒂安•贝克：可是怎么区分前世的记忆和妄想症发作？

米诺斯•伍德罗：别说了，你的话比什么小说都让我背上发冷。

科尔贝•伯格：如果前世曾经是个怙恶不悛的罪犯的人，仍然像善良的人们一样，重新成为一个无辜的生命……还哪有公平可言？想想就可怕。

吉尔斯•罗杰：我相信地狱以刑罚洗净死者的罪过之后才会让他们转世。

科尔贝•伯格：即使热爱历史，我也不得不承认历史学家们追溯往昔罪恶的力量实在太单薄。

米诺斯•伍德罗：伯格，你太认真了。这对神经不好。

塞巴斯蒂安•贝克：我觉得你如果学习法律，能当个好法官。

米诺斯•伍德罗：一个可爱极了的法官。

埃德加·贝克：多吃点东西吧，伯格。你缺乏血色。

科尔贝•伯格：谢谢。这茶点真好。

塞巴斯蒂安•贝克：谢谢夸奖。

科尔贝•伯格：这是……您做的？

塞巴斯蒂安•贝克：第一次做的试验品。也谢谢这位伍德罗先生的敦促。

11.

米诺斯•伍德罗：塞巴斯蒂安？

塞巴斯蒂安•贝克：我的天。现在已经午夜了，米诺斯。

米诺斯•伍德罗：你又没睡着。

塞巴斯蒂安•贝克：你如果不来的话我已经睡着了。如果你是报复埃德加，很遗憾，他又出去玩了。

米诺斯•伍德罗：我只是突然很想念你。

塞巴斯蒂安•贝克：你这是见了什么鬼——唉，进来吧。睡袍拢好。

（拖鞋踩着地板的声音；关门声；拖鞋慢悠悠在屋里踱来踱去的声音；翻弄书籍和摆设的声音。）

米诺斯•伍德罗：你们伦敦的夏天。

塞巴斯蒂安•贝克：我明白，我明白。不过现在应该算秋天了。

米诺斯•伍德罗：真该死。像你的睡袍花纹一样该死。

塞巴斯蒂安•贝克：闭嘴。

米诺斯•伍德罗：我真不明白为什么你总挑英国，一次又一次再一次——

塞巴斯蒂安•贝克：准确地说，你才是“挑”中英国的那个。

米诺斯•伍德罗：算是吧。

塞巴斯蒂安•贝克：你来找我有什么事？我是说，除了“想念我”以外。

米诺斯•伍德罗：你还记不记得前几天我们和罗杰、伯格一起喝下午茶？

塞巴斯蒂安•贝克：昨天。

米诺斯•伍德罗：是吗？才是昨天。无论如何，你觉得罗杰和伯格——

塞巴斯蒂安•贝克：罗杰从地中海来，那边的人从来都更亲密。他是个正派的好警察，就这样。

米诺斯•伍德罗：嗯——这也是个严重的问题。

塞巴斯蒂安•贝克：什么？我们说的不是一件事吗？

米诺斯•伍德罗：你怎么也如此敬奉“女王”的法律。

塞巴斯蒂安•贝克：我是英国人，这还不够？

米诺斯•伍德罗：难道你学法律就是为了记熟寿命不过数十年、一百年的条文？你从没想过追寻更宏大、更公正的律法？

（一段沉默；睡鞋在地板上敲打的声音。）

塞巴斯蒂安•贝克：让你失望了，米诺斯。我只想体面地活着，并且让埃德加也体面地活着。老贝克可没给我们留下足够哪怕一个人游手好闲的遗产。

米诺斯•伍德罗：得了，别自责。你以为我学习历史的动机像伯格一样高尚？我早就知道历史，所以学这一科相当于什么都没学。

塞巴斯蒂安•贝克：我第一眼看到你的时候绝对想不到有一天我们能像一对老夫妇一样坐在书房里相互埋怨。

米诺斯•伍德罗：怎么会像。老夫妇从来都坐在“燃着的”壁炉旁边。

塞巴斯蒂安•贝克：现在就点壁炉，冬天要怎么办？——哎呀，米诺斯！如果你的脚很凉，就别硬贴到别人脚上！

米诺斯•伍德罗：嘘——别吵醒埃德加。

塞巴斯蒂安•贝克：（低声）米诺斯——嘿！埃德加不在！

米诺斯•伍德罗：（大笑）唉，我怎么会爱你的。

（一段沉默；听起来两双脚都好好地放在地上。）

塞巴斯蒂安•贝克：我想你来是为了罗杰和伯格的什么事？

米诺斯•伍德罗：啊，好吧。这确实也得解决。罗杰警官是个难得的绅士，但对于一个英国警察来说，他有些行为不算适当。

塞巴斯蒂安•贝克：我说过——

米诺斯•伍德罗：塞巴斯蒂安，我想你也看见了。而且十分明白将会有什么后果。

塞巴斯蒂安•贝克：我已经说过，罗杰是个好警察。除此以外我想我们就不必关心了。

米诺斯•伍德罗：我担心的是伯格。他容易精神紧张，尤其是与他关心的人有联系的事情上。

塞巴斯蒂安•贝克：哦看在——他们不是我们的被监护人，米诺斯。

米诺斯•伍德罗：罗杰敬重你。

塞巴斯蒂安•贝克：所以我不能做这种蠢事。

米诺斯•伍德罗：过于紧张对伯格的恢复没有任何好处。塞巴斯蒂安，他们将在一个依照更伟大的法律运转的地方相遇，有无限的时间，何必着急呢。

塞巴斯蒂安•贝克：米诺斯，我没听错吧？你在许诺地狱中的疾风之谷？

米诺斯•伍德罗：怎么会。伯格待的地方更靠外而罗杰的更靠里。

塞巴斯蒂安•贝克：米诺斯，听着，我知道你在担心什么。但是不可挽回的事情还没发生，只要他们够谨慎——老天哪，我在说什么呢。我们没有照看他们的权利。

米诺斯•伍德罗：哈！

塞巴斯蒂安•贝克：好吧，或许有个不知道在哪里的神明给了你对伯格的监护权。你得知道，人在年轻时值得这样一些东西。

米诺斯•伍德罗：啊哈，我想我明白了。

塞巴斯蒂安•贝克：你明白的不会是我努力告诉你的任何事情吧。

米诺斯•伍德罗：你也在另一趟列车上。*

塞巴斯蒂安•贝克：什么？

米诺斯•伍德罗：而且我打赌你已经立志坚持单车道。啊，为了保障你和埃德加体面的生活。对不对，塞巴斯蒂安？

（一段沉默；更紧张；沉重的呼气声，像一声叹息。）

塞巴斯蒂安•贝克：你看看埃德加，你觉得他能当医生吗？他该留在骑士时代不出来，当个快活的游侠骑士。时不时披挂上阵，和风车好好打一场。我自己总是有办法的，可谁来照顾他呀。

（又是一段沉默；穿拖鞋的脚缓慢但坚决地走了几步，又停了。）

米诺斯•伍德罗：我没有指责你的意思，塞巴斯蒂安。世界上那么多神明，必然有三个会看顾他。三个最讨人喜欢的神明。至少我喜欢他们。

塞巴斯蒂安•贝克：既然你都喜欢他们，我敢说崇拜这三位的人不少。

米诺斯•伍德罗：崇拜谈不上，不过每个人都曾经并将会皈依他们。

塞巴斯蒂安•贝克：我可不能指望他们照料我和埃德加生活，给桑娅和诺亚工钱。

米诺斯•伍德罗：（大笑）这倒是真的。

塞巴斯蒂安•贝克：（跟着笑起来）米诺斯。你的手心真凉。

（最后一段沉默；听起来发生了什么。）

塞巴斯蒂安•贝克：我想你全身都冻僵了。

米诺斯•伍德罗：那么你为什么不在别处也亲一下？

12.

（轻而急促的敲门声。）

保罗：诺亚！诺亚！是我，保罗！

诺亚：你好啊，保罗。我们定的鱼不是已经送来了吗？

保罗：桑娅在吗？

诺亚：她有事情，请假回家了。

保罗：普鲁士正乱的很呢！你怎么让她这时候回去？

诺亚：就是乱才让她回去。房契啊存款啊一类的事情她明白。而且总在附近跑的那个车夫和她一道走。

保罗：那个总骗外地人的？

诺亚：正是。他对朋友很可靠，而且除了钱什么都不爱。

保罗：最近不知中了什么邪。我认得的人一个个都走了。

诺亚：真的？还有谁？

保罗：卖肉的史丹杜都走了四天了。你没发现最近送来的肉排没以前好？诺亚，这里头真没什么需要报告罗杰警官的事？

诺亚：罗杰警官忙得很，没工夫读你的惊险小说。

保罗：他不当班的时候不是常来这儿吗。

诺亚：所以他才忙。而且，不是我们这儿，是3号伯格先生那边。

保罗：诺亚！你是不是暗示——

诺亚：我怎么可能说罗杰警官的不是。保罗，你送货归送货，不要连闲话一块儿送来。

（铃声。）

诺亚：塞巴斯蒂安少爷叫我了，我得上楼去。今晚他要在家里款待客人。

保罗：唉，你不担心，我也就不担心吧。

13．

科尔贝•伯格：伍德罗先生？我可以在您家坐会儿吗？

米诺斯•伍德罗：快进来吧，我看你得躺会儿。你看着真糟糕。威士忌？

科尔贝•伯格：谢谢，伍德罗先生。

米诺斯•伍德罗：到底怎么了？为什么突然又客气起来？

科尔贝•伯格：我得为我将要说的话道歉。也许您会听到一些不适宜的话，甚至是让您反感的。

米诺斯•伍德罗：我对言论一贯非常有抵抗力。不过，伯格，你得把手好好放下。你的神经太紧张了。

科尔贝•伯格：抱歉，先生。我得……这是……

米诺斯•伍德罗：好吧。不管你介不介意，我要握着你的手。

科尔贝•伯格：好的，先生。

米诺斯•伍德罗：说吧。

科尔贝•伯格：是罗杰……罗杰警官。

米诺斯•伍德罗：啊。

科尔贝•伯格：他……我没……

米诺斯•伍德罗：他怎么你了？

科尔贝•伯格：他对我表示了一些好感。昨天，不，前天。

米诺斯•伍德罗：然后？

科尔贝•伯格：还会有什么？

米诺斯•伍德罗：没什么，接着说吧。

科尔贝•伯格：然后他离开了。伍德罗。今天我看见巡警换了人。保罗——给贝克先生家送货的男孩——告诉我罗杰已经辞职了。

米诺斯•伍德罗：他就这么辞职了？

科尔贝•伯格：啊，伍德罗先生！我怕他是被开除了吧！

米诺斯•伍德罗：不会。我想他回老家了。那边的气氛更宽松。

科尔贝•伯格：您不知道他多重视荣誉和责任。绝不会因为这种事情就放弃职责的。

米诺斯•伍德罗：当然，当然不会。你怨恨他吗？就因为他走了？

科尔贝•伯格：不，先生。我怨恨我自己。我说了谎！

米诺斯•伍德罗：嘿，再喝一口酒。

科尔贝•伯格：我说……我对他说我厌恶这种行为，伍德罗先生！我说了谎，先生。最不可饶恕的是我伤了他的心。

米诺斯•伍德罗：你对自己太苛刻了。这并不很严重。

科尔贝•伯格：我现在还能看见他的眼神……伍德罗先生，哪怕我在地狱里也一刻都忘不了！这该是多重的罪啊。

米诺斯•伍德罗：唉，伯格。在地狱里没人在乎这个，那边有更多更蠢的事。他们才不会把这样的事定罪呢。

科尔贝•伯格：谢谢您的安慰。

米诺斯•伍德罗：可是你还不肯放过自己，嗯？等着吧，伯格。会好起来的。毕竟你们有所有的时间。

（很长一段沉默；偶尔能听见伯格困难的呼吸声。）

米诺斯•伍德罗：你这就要回去？一切都好吗？

科尔贝•伯格：是的。我想……是的。我必须回去了。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

14.

（细碎的刀叉、瓷器碰撞声。）

米诺斯•伍德罗：这鱼——

塞巴斯蒂安•贝克：别太挑剔。你知道我没本事讲究到每个细节。

米诺斯•伍德罗：我是想说酱料很好。

塞巴斯蒂安•贝克：我会转告诺亚。

米诺斯•伍德罗：我就知道不是你的手艺，你一直讨厌麻烦的食物。

塞巴斯蒂安•贝克：从餐前酒到第三道主菜还没说够闲话么。你非要我请你吃晚餐，还必须在我家，到底为什么？

米诺斯•伍德罗：塞巴斯蒂安，既然我还这么称呼你，等喝咖啡的时候才能告诉你。

塞巴斯蒂安•贝克：要是你担心埃德加知道——他又不知跑到哪里去了。

米诺斯•伍德罗：不，至少不完全是。唉，塞巴斯蒂安，我可不想在和你争论的时候被鱼刺卡了嗓子。

15.

（勺子时不时和瓷杯磕碰的声音；好一会儿，杯子和茶碟一起被放在桌面上。）

米诺斯•伍德罗：我必须告诉你了。

塞巴斯蒂安•贝克：嗯。

米诺斯•伍德罗：真是一个很长的故事。我们，我是说，你、我、埃德加，就是拉达曼迪斯、米诺斯和艾亚哥斯。从神话时代起就是冥王哈德斯的战士。我们守护哈德斯、死神达拿都斯、睡神修普诺斯。在一次与雅典娜女神和她的圣斗士的战争中我们战败。不仅死亡，而且灵魂也受到损伤，不得不暂时放下记忆，寄住在人间。灵魂愈合后自然就能想起自己的身份，回到我们的冥界。不光我们三个，伯格、罗杰、桑娅、诺亚……你认识的很多人都是。他们是你忠诚的属下，为你来到伦敦。

塞巴斯蒂安•贝克：米诺斯？

米诺斯•伍德罗：别打断我，我很不习惯说这么多话了。我们在冥界主持死亡与转世，审判与惩罚。依据更伟大的律法，有超出凡人的能力。

塞巴斯蒂安•贝克：你说的能力……

米诺斯•伍德罗：因为战败，我们不能在人间施展。除非等到封印松动，就是下次战争的时候。

塞巴斯蒂安•贝克：米诺斯，你……好吧，你为什么想到来伦敦？

米诺斯•伍德罗：我觉得你会喜欢这儿。没想到这么多人都在。也许他们觉得你更可靠吧。

塞巴斯蒂安•贝克：……记忆……你不会一直都有这些记忆吧。

米诺斯•伍德罗：不，大约十二岁的时候才一点点想起来的。开始我还以为童话仙女给我一个想象中的空中城堡——哦，地下城堡。

塞巴斯蒂安•贝克：而你不回去，因为……？

米诺斯•伍德罗：就像你说的，不能指望那三位神照顾你起居。而且，我的工作比别人少得多，犯不上着急。

塞巴斯蒂安•贝克：他们就必须马上走吗？

米诺斯•伍德罗：你一旦回忆起曾经奔跑的感觉，还愿意拄着拐杖慢慢挪吗？

塞巴斯蒂安•贝克：只有你想起来得这么早？

米诺斯•伍德罗：因为我的灵魂好好的，因为路尼——就是伯格保护了我。哈德斯在上，他一塌糊涂的尸体和灵魂已经嘲笑过我一次了。我不想听你再说一遍！

塞巴斯蒂安•贝克：米诺斯，冷静点。再来一杯咖啡？

米诺斯•伍德罗：我不要冷静也不要咖啡，因为我没疯！

塞巴斯蒂安•贝克：可是，米诺斯……

米诺斯•伍德罗：我真恨这个词。

塞巴斯蒂安•贝克：米诺斯。

米诺斯•伍德罗：你多少也是乡绅的儿子，想想为什么你会找两个一看就没受过训练的仆人。

塞巴斯蒂安•贝克：米诺斯，你这样说真是过分。桑娅和诺亚凭借自己的诚实尽责……

米诺斯•伍德罗：再想想为什么那么多你认识的人都离开了，那么多人！

塞巴斯蒂安•贝克：伦敦是个大城市。每天都有无数人来去。这只是巧合。

米诺斯•伍德罗：唉，拉达曼迪斯。我真恨你的顽固。

塞巴斯蒂安•贝克：别说了，到我这儿来。

米诺斯•伍德罗：我们不是十几岁的小孩子，拥抱和亲吻解决不了问题。

塞巴斯蒂安•贝克：我知道，我知道。

米诺斯•伍德罗：我得走了。

塞巴斯蒂安•贝克：现在？你现在不能一个人待着。

米诺斯•伍德罗：见你的鬼，拉达曼迪斯。

塞巴斯蒂安•贝克：好了，米诺斯。告诉我吧，告诉我你的冥界什么样子，里面都有什么人。我想知道。

米诺斯•伍德罗：你想听全部的疯话？

塞巴斯蒂安•贝克：不管是什么，告诉我吧。

米诺斯•伍德罗：唉，拉达曼迪斯。我很想说，天哪，我不能不说了。

（杯碟的磕碰声，显得神经质。）

米诺斯•伍德罗：冥界。属于我们。她什么都有，从古至今人们幻想出的一切生物。有些东西我听都没听说过，也许它们来自东方或美洲。哈德斯，他很好。修普诺斯和达拿都斯偶尔并不很糟。我形容不出所有的景象——我太想它们了。还有你，拉达曼迪斯……

16.

（小心的开门声。）

埃德加•贝克：诺亚？

诺亚：埃德加少爷。

埃德加•贝克：嘘——小点声，别吵醒塞巴斯蒂安。

诺亚：塞巴斯蒂安少爷还没睡下。

埃德加•贝克：糟糕。为什么？

诺亚：他和伍德罗先生讨论了一些严肃的问题。

埃德加•贝克：我就知道。告诉你，诺亚，哲学问题只能把人的脑袋搅成糊糊。我从不用那些东西折腾自己。

诺亚：是的，先生。

塞巴斯蒂安•贝克：[从楼上传来]埃德加？

埃德加•贝克：该死。诺亚，祝我好运。

诺亚：当然，先生。

（大步踏上楼梯的声音；敲门声；门被一把推开的声音。）

埃德加•贝克：先别急着骂我！马戏团的法拉奥和莱米辞职了。我去为他们送行！以后不知道什么时候能再见了。

塞巴斯蒂安•贝克：他们也走了？……说为什么走，去哪里了吗？

埃德加•贝克：没有。不过法拉奥把所有的狗都带走了，大概要去其他的班子。

塞巴斯蒂安•贝克：是吗。你先去睡吧，很晚了。

埃德加•贝克：……你还在书房坐着吗？这儿可很冷啊。

塞巴斯蒂安•贝克：我还得写封信。

17.

(塞巴斯蒂安•贝克给米诺斯•伍德罗的信)

亲爱的米诺斯：

我决定相信你告诉我的一切。我相信你的云中城堡真实存在于某个地方，离开我的人们生活其中。我们并非刚刚认识，而是已经分享了数千年的生命。我们可以一起留在伦敦，或者你更喜欢奥斯陆？只要我完成学业，我愿意陪你。相信你会同意我带着埃德加。有时间的话（圣诞节假期如何？）我们去普鲁士看看吧。你说过冥界入口之一在那里。

你的，

拉达曼迪斯

18.

（米诺斯•伍德罗的壁炉里发现的碎纸片）

塞巴斯蒂安：

你说得真感人（狂乱的涂抹）别用那个名字

我爱

你是个混蛋，从没（墨水洇湿了纸，笔尖划破了一道口子）别用那个名字，它不属于你

19.

（窗外传来街上的喧闹——马蹄声，马车轮子声，皮鞋、靴子、木鞋……的脚步声，报童叫卖声；街头顽童欢闹声；楼里寂静异常，起居室里皮鞋烦躁的踱步声几乎有回音。）

塞巴斯蒂安•贝克：真是活见鬼了！

（开门声。）

米诺斯•伍德罗：嚷什么？我从门外就听见了。

塞巴斯蒂安•贝克：诺亚留了张纸条说有急事，就走了。埃德加连张纸条都没留，要不是看见屋里这么乱，都没人知道他收拾行李走了。牛奶到现在还没送来！这个真是名副其实的最后一根稻草！

米诺斯•伍德罗：他们都走了？

塞巴斯蒂安•贝克：当然！我没说过吗！

米诺斯•伍德罗：你为什么还留在这里？

塞巴斯蒂安•贝克：什么？我租了这间公寓，米诺斯。

米诺斯•伍德罗：你到底出了什么问题？

塞巴斯蒂安•贝克：天哪，米诺斯。

米诺斯•伍德罗：拉达曼迪斯，你出了什么事了？

塞巴斯蒂安•贝克：米诺斯，我说过相信你，我就会相信你。但是我不能凭空“成为”你认为我该成为的人。

米诺斯•伍德罗：从神话时代起我们从未失去任何一个，不会在今天失去你！拉达曼迪斯，听一听，这整栋楼都没有人了。回到我们的冥界吧。

塞巴斯蒂安•贝克：我只能相信，米诺斯。说实话，我认为你疯了，而且愿意和你一起疯。可我真的不能空手盖一座云中城堡。

米诺斯•伍德罗：塞巴斯蒂安，就算不因为拉达曼迪斯我也会爱上你了。哈德斯在上！受伤最重的是路尼，我们甚至做好准备失去他了。现在出大麻烦的竟然是你！哈德斯的剑都劈不开你顽固的脑袋！

塞巴斯蒂安•贝克：你怎么能那么坚定地相信我就是真的拉达曼迪斯？如果你认错了——

米诺斯•伍德罗：但你就是他！你不可能不是！

塞巴斯蒂安•贝克：米诺斯！

米诺斯•伍德罗：我们的冥界，我，不能忍受失去你。求你。

塞巴斯蒂安•贝克：你在发抖，米诺斯。

米诺斯•伍德罗：因为这是不合理的！

塞巴斯蒂安•贝克：到这儿来，让我抱着你。我们会想出办法。

米诺斯•伍德罗：滚开！

塞巴斯蒂安•贝克：你说那些离开我的人都在冥界？

米诺斯•伍德罗：没人离开你，我们都在等你。

塞巴斯蒂安•贝克：我们去海因斯坦城吧。我记得每周都有几艘船去欧洲大陆。没准今天就有，我们走吧。

米诺斯•伍德罗：海因斯坦城？

塞巴斯蒂安•贝克：你说过那是冥界入口。

米诺斯•伍德罗：海因斯坦城……当然……当然……

塞巴斯蒂安•贝克：我去叫马车。

20.

（车轮滚动的吱呀声；马蹄踏在土路上的声音；外面偶尔有其他马车的声音传来。）

米诺斯•伍德罗：拉达，我得靠在你身上待会。

塞巴斯蒂安•贝克：怎么了？

米诺斯•伍德罗：如果我们真的失去你……

塞巴斯蒂安•贝克：不会。

（一段沉默；外面的声音越来越小直至消失。）

塞巴斯蒂安•贝克：你的手真凉。

米诺斯•伍德罗：（低声地笑了几声）

（车轮咔地磕在什么东西上，然后接着不很流畅地滚动；远处传来水声。）

米诺斯•伍德罗：我们在哪里？拉达，外面是泰晤士河的声音吗？

塞巴斯蒂安•贝克：不，是阿克戎河。[提高声音]往河边去吧。

卡戎：是，拉达曼迪斯大人。

————————————The End————————————


	4. Chapter 4

演员表

米诺斯·伍德罗（Minos·woodrow）————米诺斯

Woodrow：居住于林间小屋之人

塞巴斯蒂安·贝克(Sebastian·Baker)————拉达曼迪斯

Sebastian：来自希腊语；受尊敬的，庄严的。Baker：面包师；代表天猛星背负的诅咒。

埃德加·贝克（Edgar·Baker）——————艾亚哥斯

Edgar：来自古英语；快乐的（或幸运的）战士。Baker：面包师；被拉达连累。

吉尔斯·罗杰（Giles·Roger）——————巴连达因

Giles：英语男名，来自希腊语；执盾之人。Roger：英语男名，二战时期也作军队用语；意为 “明白”、“收到”。（塞浦路斯临近希腊，在本篇背景中仍为英国殖民地）

科尔贝·伯格（Colby·Berg）——————路尼

Colby：来自黑暗地区之人。Berg：山、冰山（取第一个意思= =）。

百科说小路尼原名René，来自法语。这个名字国内常译作雷内或勒内，可做男名但常见女名，一个女明星英文名就是这个= =。也有说应该是Rune，英语意思是如尼文（1500年前的北欧和日尔曼人文字，可用来占扑，从而有隐蔽、神秘的意思）和诗歌←这个靠谱点。读作/ru:n/，音同法语Lune，意为月亮。

这么一看，车田兄好爱路尼啊~

桑娅·舒尔茨（Sonja·Schulz）——————吉欣

Sonja：聪慧的；也译作索尼娅。Schulz：警官。

诺亚（Noah）——————————————哥顿

Noah：镇定，来自德语。（波兰在背景中被德国和俄罗斯瓜分，有个来自德语的名字很正常的吧）

保罗（Paul）————西路费都

Paul：来自拉丁语；充满精力和信心的小伙子（也有幼小，矮的意思= =）。

缪、法拉奥、莱米本色出演（马戏团的演员名字可以怪一点。莱米Raimi除外，蜘蛛侠3的导演就是这个姓。呃……蜘蛛侠……我没有暗示什么= =）


End file.
